Changing Mind
by Gleeeekieee-Shauna
Summary: What if Bella got cold feet before her Wedding to Edward and had to make a big choice on who she really wanted to spend her life with. I'm only new to this and it's gone all bandy : x


**New Start:**

**Preface:**

I stared into his golden eyes, searching for him. My heart was pounding in my chest, feeling panicked. I couldn't see the boy I had agreed to marry. "Edward?", I called. He just glanced back with a crooked smile. I felt furious, "Edward?". He just laughed and turned his head. This wasn't the guy I was in love with. I didn't want to marry him to be stuck in the same age, image forever. I wanted to experience humanity, to grow old and have babies. To feel love for someone that my heart feels like it's burning. "Edward, I can't do this", I groaned and ran off into the woods. I didn't hear his light body follow me. What had I done?.

I woke up in sweats, it was only a dream. A really weird dream. Then I noticed my phone was ringing. I rushed up stretching and answered. "Hello?", I said groggily. "Hiya Bella!, I will be over in five", Alice's voice sang happily into my ear. "For what?", I asked still half asleep. "Its your wedding day silly!", She giggled and the line went dead. I gulped, Wedding day?.

**Chapter one:**

"Jacob I love you but please don't make me choose, it's him, Its always been him", I said to Jacob, touching his hot cheek. He just growled and transformed into his wolf figure. The big russet wolf snarled angrily at Edward who had stood in front of me. Anger bubbled up inside me and I ran in between the middle of them. "Stop You can't hurt each other without hurting me!", I screamed staring at Edwards white face and then to the wolf of Jacob. Then I turned to Edward and wrapped my arm around him as I watched Jacob heal back and then run off into the forest. I didn't know that was going to be the last time I would see Jacob.

"Will you change me, Please Edward", I said holding his cold stone hands. "In five years", Edward said looking at me. "That's too long", I moaned. "Okay Three, in one condition", He whispered. I glanced up, "What". "Marry me", he said softly.

"Edward, I'm 18. Charlie would kill me", I sighed as Edward and I walked back to my house I shared with my Dad. "Well I will talk to him and make sure he says yes", He whispered kissing my hair. "Well will you?", Edward asked stopping beside my white house. "Will I what?", I asked glancing at him. "Marry me?", He said. I gulped, why get married?.

*  
"I can't believe Charlie said yes", I groaned to myself as I sat on my unmade bed. Edward was at his house sorting out everything with Alice and Esme. I lay back and closed my eyes, why did I feel strange, maybe I was coming down with something.

"Hey Bella", Edwards velvet voice said causing me to jump. "Edward!, it's daytime can't you not come through the door?", I said trying to relax. "Sorry, I didn't want to bother Charlie, he is thinking about the wedding", He said sitting down beside me. He kissed my lips softly then taking them away quickly before I could get started. "Alice has your dress", He breathed touching my cheek. "She has?, already?", I gasped. "Yeah, well you know Alice, she is always organised plus she seen it", He said. I nodded, "Well when are we marrying?", I said nearly chocking on the word. "Well we could next month", He replied placing his cold hand on my arm. I nodded, why did I feel no excitement, I was marrying the man I loved, or was I?.

After a talk about our wedding, Edward left at nine and I went down to Charlie. "Are you happy Bella?", He asked switching off the football match. I sat down beside him and whispered, "Yep I am", Feeling unsure of my answer. "I just want you to be happy", Charlie grumbled and switched back on the match. We sat in silence and then I ran back upstairs. Maybe I should call Jake.

"Hey Billy, is Jacob there?", I asked my Dad's friend. "No Sorry Bella, he's out", Billy replied flatly. I groaned, was he telling the truth this time. "Okay well I'll be over soon", and hung up. I took my jacket from the door and ran downstairs. "I'm going to La Push", I called to Charlie and left the house. I got into my red truck and started the noisy machine. As I drove down to Jacobs, My mind raced with thoughts of this wedding and my feelings felt weird. When I reached The Blacks house, I jumped out of the car and ran up to the front door. "Bella, Jacob isn't here", Billy said answering the door. "I need to talk to him!", I squealed tapping my foot in the muck. "Okay he was angry and went off to hunt", Billy replied. I thanked him and rushed towards the woods.

"Jake!", I called around the woods, feeling scared. "Jake please come here, I need to talk to you", I said sadly. I reached a small broken tree trunk, so I sat on that and waiting for him. When a branch crunched beneath something I looked up and seen the russet wolf creeping towards me. I gulped and stood up, it sat down and I patted its head. It growled lightly under its breath as I did this. "Jake I need to talk to you", I murmured staring into his eyes. He didn't respond but ran towards the entrance of the woods and I waited.

When he returned he was back to my Jacob and wearing black shorts. "Bells what's wrong?", He said looking into the sky. "Look Jake, I'm sorry", I whispered walking towards him. He looked into my eyes and asked, "What?". "Edward has asked me to marry him", I said quickly. Jacob just clenched his hands into fists and breathed heavily. "And what did you say", He hissed. "I said .. Yes", I murmured back. "Well then we can't be friends, Bells you know that", He replied sadly. Tears formed in my eyes and I gulped, "Jake we can't stop talking. I can't do this. You are my best friend", I groaned placing my hand on his bare, warm chest. "Please Jake". "No you go marry your bloodsucker, I'm just your friend", He hissed and rushed away. But I ran after him and grabbed him. The warmth of his body made me so warm. He didn't breath for a moment but looked at me. "Jacob Black", I hissed looking into his dark eyes. He just didn't say a word and bent in towards me. I didn't know what he was going to do but when his lips touched mine, I felt an electric shock rush through me. Of course I kissed back, it wasn't like any other kiss I had, I mean Edward just pecked because he was scared to hurt me but Jake was such a good kisser. Wait what the hell was I saying?, Edward is my fiancé?. I pulled away and hit him, "Jake we are friends!". "Well I love you and I needed to kiss you before you get married to him", He hissed and rushed off. I was left standing alone in the woods, my body now cold and my lips warm and tingling.

All night I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss, it was unreal. When Edward came over, as usual through my window he greeted me with a kiss. "Bella, Alice needs you at mine tomorrow", His soft voice said as I lay against his cold body. "Okay, for what?", I asked. "Wedding dress you have to try it on", He replied kissing my forehead. I groaned, that word again. "Okay", I said flatly. Edward turned to me and Kissed me on the lips hard. I breathed and we sat there kissing as I tangled my hand in his bronze hair. Then Jake came into my head. What was up with me?. I pulled my head back and Edward stared at me. "Sorry, I'm really tired", I groaned and pulled myself into my bed. Edward sat beside me, I lay against him my heartbeat filling the quiet room. Soon after that I fell asleep.

*

"Oh it's ... Nice", I murmured glancing at my image in the mirror. "It was Esme's!", Alice squealed clasping her hands together. I gazed at the dress I was wearing, It was beautiful. It was long white dress which had a corset top half, which was then tied at the back by a bow and then the end had a silver trim. "Bella you look beautiful", Esme said walking into Alice's room. I blushed, "Thanks". Alice, Esme and Angela were going to be my bridesmaids, But Alice and Esme had tried on the dresses. They were a pale pink dress just that went to the knee. "Well I changed the wedding, it's on in two weeks", Alice said handing me a bunch of white roses. "What?", I gasped staring at her. "I changed it, you wanted to be one of us sooner didn't you", She replied softly. "Oh yeah, sorry", I murmured patting down my messy hair. The door swung open and Edward strolls in. "NO! GET OUT!", Alice screamed and pushed him out the door. "its bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress!", Alice groaned and glanced at me with a smile. I laughed, a worried laugh.

After ages of trying on the dress and talking about the wedding day, I finally reached my house. I climbed out of my truck and into my house. Charlie was in the sitting room with Billy and they were talking. "Bells Where were you?", Charlie asked. "Oh in Edwards, trying on a dress", I mumbled. "Dress for what?", Billy asked. Of course, he didn't know. "Oh Billy, Bella is marrying that Cullen boy", Charlie groaned to him. I gasped at him, the way he said that. "Bella is this true?", Billy asked looking up at me. I shrugged, "Yeah it is". I rushed out of the sitting room and sat at the kitchen table. I flicked through the local newspaper looking for some headlines that would catch my eye. I came across one about wolves been in the woods and that people were trying to hunt them down. Jacob flashed into my mind and I felt anxious. What would I do if he got hurt?.

That night when Edward came over we sat alone in my bedroom. We were talking about me changing. "It may take up to three days for the burning to stop, it will feel like your body is on fire and you are disconnected to it, but you'll be fine afterwards", Edward had said. I nodded, still feeling worry in my stomach. "I can't wait till you are all mine", Edward breathed and kissed me. I smiled.

As usual I woke up in the middle of the night screaming, Charlie had ran in wanting to know was I okay, But as always my answer was yes, I had a bad dream but it wasn't just a dream it felt so real.

_It always starts in the woods, I was standing with Edward as he tried to protect me from raging, blood thirsting vampires. One of these was James and Victoria and then the werewolves came in. Sam's werewolf would attack James and then Victoria would attack Jacob and I would end up running towards Jake as he howled in pain. Edward fights the vampires while the other werewolves try take revenge on what they did to Jake. It would then end, The vampires dead, but Jake in his normal form lying there whimpering as I held onto his hand. Tears always streamed from my eyes as Edward stood above me, glancing down angrily. _

_*_

I went downstairs and poured out some cereal and began to nibble them down, I wasn't that hungry anymore. "Hey Bella, what are you doing today?", Charlie asked walking in dressed in his uniform. "Oh, I don't now, I might call Renee", I whispered finishing my food. "Oh and tell her you are getting married, nice", Charlie laughed and left the house, off to work. I went upstairs and got my phone and dialled her number. Waiting for her to answer, my nerves were gone. "Hello", My Moms voice whispered into the phone. "Hi Mom", I said in a happy tone. "Bella!, I haven't heard from you in ages, how are you keeping?, How is Jacob?", My Mom asked. I gulped, how could I tell her the last time I seen Jake I had kissed him romantically. "Oh I'm fine, Jake we kind of fell out", I murmured back. "Oh why darling, you two were so close", My Mom replied. "See him and Edward", I said but she butted in and said, "Edward, I though he left town?, why do you have to be with him he is making you choose between a love or best friend Bella", My Mom groaned. I cringed, and whispered, "Because I am marrying Edward". There I said it, there was a long pause and none of us said anything unsure of what to. "Mom?", I said breaking the silence. "Bella you are going to turn out like me, You know I love you and everything but I married at 18 and had you, not that I don't appreciate it but I don't want Edward to leave you or you leave him. You'd be a single mother, Bella please", My Mom's voice urged. I sighed, "Mom, it's not the same. Edward loves me". "Bella he is a young man, everyone is the same", She replied. "No he's not, he's a vampire", I said in my mind. "Look if you want to be happy marry him, but just make sure he's the right boy for you before you do it. Oh and I'll see you when it's on. Bells I got to go, Phil is home. I love you loads", She said and then the line went dead. I sat in my room, thinking about the advice my Mom had given me, it was running through my head and turning my stomach. But I had found the one, I loved Edward, Didn't I?.

**Chapter two**

"Anything planned for later?", Charlie asked as we sat in the sitting room. "No why?", I asked looking over my copy of _Wuthering heights._ "Billy is throwing a party, everyone in La Push is invited, well mostly everyone, You know most of the people your age up there. I think you should come", Charlie said smiling. "Yeah, I'd like to. Is it dressy up?", I asked putting down my book. "Yeah, I mean I was told to wear a suit, but I'm going to wear jeans and a shirt", Charlie laughed. I smiled, "I'll wear my red dress from grad", I replied and stood up. "Well we are going to go down about six. So get ready now", He laughed. I smiled and rushed upstairs. I got into the shower and rinsed out my dark brown locks. I blow dried it but left it half wet, leaving it the usual messy look.

After washing, I put eyeliner on and mascara. I got out my red corset diamante couture dress which had red rhinestones along the pockets above the hips. I slipped it on and fixed my messy hair. When I was finished I applied clear lip gloss to my pouted lips.

When I was ready, I rushed downstairs to find Charlie waiting in the kitchen dressed nicely. "Dad you look so handsome", I laughed hugging him. "Could say the same about you", He relied with a smile. I laughed and we left the house.

As we drove down the quiet road towards the reservation in Charlie's car, I then noticed I had forgotten my jacket. "Shoot, Forgot my jacket", I groaned but Charlie said Jake would probably have one for me to lend, but thinking he might not even want to talk to me.

As we pulled up outside the blacks busy house, the sounds of screams, music and laughter filled the air. I hopped out of the car, lady like though and crept towards the house, people were laughing outside and drinking from plastic cups. We entered the busy house and found Billy, sitting in the kitchen talking to some of the packs fathers. "Jake is in the garage, Bella", Billy said. "He said he needed to talk to you", He added. I nodded and left the house into the back garden, where I seen Seth and Leah talking. They looked like they were arguing and then I noticed Sam and Emily who were sharing a romantic kiss.

I came to the garage, which was dark and empty. I glanced through the window and memories flooded into my mind. The Summer when we spent days trying to fix up those motor bikes and the time I had healed with the help from Jake, then loosing him. I stepped inside and whispered, "Jacob are you in here?", stumbling over a toolbox. Then someone caught me before I fell. "God Bells you haven't changed, you're still clumsy", Jacob murmured letting go of my arm. He lit an oil lamp and sat back down onto the deck chair. He looked so handsome tonight, wearing black pants and a white shirt, which was unbuttoned revealing his toned chest. He sat silently, starring at his hands. "Jake, Billy said you wanted to talk to me", I said standing towards him. He looked up and smiled, "Yeah I need to talk to you". He stood up and stood two inches in front of me and whispered, "Before you get married, please think about what you'll miss out in life, Bells", He said softly. I gulped, I knew this would come. "Jake, I lo", I whispered but he bent in and kissed me. We stood kissing in the empty dark garage, I had wrapped my arms around his neck and was tangling my hand in his messy black hair, as he tightened his grip around my waist. It lasted nearly 10 minutes and he pulled away. "Jake I can't keep kissing you", I hissed. "I'm sorry, I just had to. You look so beautiful". My heart melted, why was this so hard. "Well what did you want to say", I said as he held my hand. "Look, I was just going to tell you, if you marry that _leech _you will have to turn into one of them, You know what my job is, I have to keep away them. I can't think of you been in pain while you are changing Bella. Or would you not want to grow old with someone you adore and have babies and then watch your babies have babies. Bella please think about everything before you marry him", Jacob said sadly staring into my eyes. I felt sick, he was right, maybe I did want babies and see my grandchildren grow up. "Jake", I said. "Please Bella make the decision for me", He said contradicting me. I nodded, He then took my hand and we left the garage.

Leah stared at us as we left, hand in hand. I let his warm hand go and blushed a bright red. "Hey Bella", Emily greeted hugging me. I smiled and whispered, "How are you keeping?". Emily just glanced at Sam and then said, "Well I'm pregnant", She beamed. Jacob gasped, "A new little wolf baby!", He said. I smiled, "Oh congratulations!", I squealed and hugged them both. "I'm four months along", She said. I smiled, "Oh!". "I was wondering Bella, Would you be godmother?", Sam asked. I looked at him and blinked, "You want me to be godmother?". "Yeah sure do and Jake will you be godfather?", Emily smiled. Jacob just caught my waist and winked to Seth and boomed, "I'd love to Emily". I smiled and turned to Jake. He dropped his arm and smiled back to me. "I need a drink, can I get one?", I asked. "Yeah, follow me", He whispered. I followed him into the kitchen, Charlie was leaning against the counter talking to Sue and Billy, sipping on a can of beer. I grabbed a plastic cup of a sparkling wine and Jake took a water. "Can we talk?", Jake asked whispering in my ear. I nodded and we left the house.

The sky was dark, the only light was from the starts twinkling above us and the moon shining down. I slipped off my high heels and we headed onto the beach. I began to shiver, "Are you cold?", Jake asked. I nodded, "Well I'm 180 degrees over here", He laughed and grabbed me. Suddenly then I was warm, I nestled my head onto his shoulder.

When we were out of sight of the house, Jake stopped and took my hands. "Look Bells, I love you", He whispered. "Jake, I love you too", I replied. "Do you remember that night in the cinema, when that marshmallow threw up from the blood and guts in punch face?", Jake said staring into the sea. I nodded, I remembered it like it was just yesterday. "Well you said you liked me and I was sort of beautiful", He chuckled. I blushed, he was telling the truth. "So why can't you choose me over him", He added. I looked down at the dark sand, I knew he would ask me this. "Jake, I love Edward, he adores me and I love you too, I mean you helped me, I was strong with you. But I love Edward", I said softly. "But Bella, you cant become a leech, please Bells", he cried. I looked up into his eyes, tears were falling from my face. "Don't cry Bella, please", He said wiping away a tear. "Jacob, it's so hard, if I don't marry Edward I will loose him but if I do. I loose you", I sobbed as he wrapped his arms around me. "Bella, just make your decision whichever comes to your heart", Jake said. I nodded, I knew this was going to be hard.

*

"Bella, We have bad news", Alice sighed walking into my bedroom. "What?, what's wrong", I asked jumping off my bed. "We have to move the wedding closer, we're having it next week", Alice said. I looked at her, "why?". "because, we're not aging and people are asking questions!, we need you to get married then we'll change you and were moving", She replied. I nodded. "Can I invite anyone?", I asked, thinking of Jacob. "Yeah as long as it's not the dogs", Alice hissed. I felt hurt, calling my friends dogs. "Okay well I better go tell them their not invited", I muttered and headed out of my bedroom not speaking another word.

"Bella!", Paul smiled hugging me. "Hey do you know where Jake is?", I asked twiddling with a strand of my hair. "He's in Sam's, They just got baby scan pictures", Paul replied smiling. "Thanks, talk to you later then!", I smiled and rushed towards Emily's small house.

As I walked through the opened sliding doors, into Emily and Sam's beautiful kitchen the aroma of baked cookies and muffins filled my nostrils. "Hey Bella", Emily said walking towards me holding small pictures. "There is our baby!", Sam said pointing at the tiny figure in the picture. "Oh wow, it's so cute", I sighed. Jacob strolled in and seen me, I smiled. He sat at the table and munched on a muffin. "Jake don't you think your godchild is cute?", Emily laughed handing Jake the pictures. She stood back and Sam hugged her from behind, placing his hands lightly on her tiny bump. I felt awed by this, they were so happy I mean just having a baby looked like the best thing for a couple. "So Bells what brought you over here, do you have some news or is it just Emily's spectacular cooking", Sam laughed. "Oh I was just going to say my news, Em . . . . . I'm getting married next week", I whispered. Jake slammed his fist onto the table angrily causing me to jump and ran out of the house past me. "Oh He's upset, Bella sorry but I better go before he does something wreck less", Sam groaned and kissed Emily and rushed after Jacob. I groaned and sat down on the chair which was taken by Jake. "What's wrong Bella?", Emily asked sitting beside me. I began to cry, I couldn't do this. "I love Jake Emily, I love him to pieces, but Edward is a part of me and I can't loose Jacob by marrying the man I love", I sighed. Emily just put her hand on mine. "The only words I can say is, Jake loves you so much. He's stayed over and he wakes up after saying I love you bells. It hurts him how much you love Edward. It kills for him to think of you as one of them that he'd have to hunt you down though he adores you", Emily said. "I know Emily, I don't know what to do", I cried. "Well just follow your heart Bella", Emily said hugging me. I nodded, it was going to be hard.

When Sam and the rest of the pack returned to Emily's, Jacob including. I had to break the news, that they couldn't come to the wedding. It hurt so much. "Ahem, I have to say something", I said standing up. Everyone smiled and Jake just glanced up at me. "My wedding, it's on next week and I'm so sorry but you guys Alice told me you can't come, I'm so sorry!", I said tears forming. "But please come to the after party, please. You all are my family, my best friends", I said. They all just nodded and continued on eating except for Jacob who cursed under his breath and left the room. I felt angry and confused. I had a decision to make.

"Hey Bella have a nice day?", Charlie asked as I walked in at ten. "Yeah I did, I seen Emily's baby scan photos", I replied kissing his cheek. "Cute", Charlie said. "Oh and I'm also the godmother", I replied walking upstairs. "Ah Bells that's great news!", Charlie called as I entered my room.

"_Choose Bella!", Alice screamed. I panicked and looked at Jacob who was standing in front of eight vampires, then glanced at Edward who was standing by the volturi. "Just choose one, Bella it will be okay if you choose the right one!", Esme said. I looked at them both. Jacob's dark eyes pleading at me, "Bella please, I love you!", He screamed. I looked at Edward, who looked flat and lifeless at me, just staring. "Oh I can't", I cried. I began to cry and then the vampires edged closer to Jacob who was now screaming my name. "Alice!", I screeched, looking at Edward who was now in the grip of Aro. But it was too late, to choose. I heard the one last cry from Jacob who was now been mauled by many vampires. Then Edward had been murdered by the volturi. I dropped to the ground, a pain in my chest, like something was thorn out of me and the pain was endless. I had lost two of them. I began to scream and cry, waiting for the nightmare to end._

Then I woke up, my heart hammering and I was crying. I sat up and touched the dream catcher I had gotten off Jacob for my 18th birthday. It wasn't working. I stood up and went towards the window, had I made up my mind?, was I going to make the right decision?.

**Chapter three:**

"Morning Bella, I'll be over in five!", Alice's voice sang into my mobile. It was six in the morning and outside looked bright for a change. I put my phone down and sat up. Today was the big day and the result of my decision.

I rushed into the bathroom with Alice and she turned on the water. "For a change, I'm straightening your hair, it's not going to be the usual messy, curly type", Alice said rinsing my hair with warm water. I nodded, I was like a Barbie doll she loved to dress up. "Okay Esme will get your dress ready, are you alright?, you look paler than usual", Alice whispered smiling. "No, I feel", I said but couldn't finish my sentence and I turned around and threw up into the toilet. "Bella are you alright?", She asked as I sat back down. "yeah it's nerves", I lied, I was just scared of making the wrong choice.

After having my hair straightened and my make up done, I felt like a Barbie. "Picture!", Esme squealed snapping a photo of me, half dressed. "Thanks, oh there is someone at the door", I whispered and then Renee walked in and screamed. "My Baby, you look beautiful!", she screamed and hugged me. I laughed, "Mom don't make me cry, eyeliner", I laughed and kissed her. "Alice you're doing a great job", Renee said hugging Alice. I stood in the busy room, in my wedding dress staring into the long mirror, I looked different.

As we made our way to the Cullen's house, were we were getting married, I felt sick again. What was up with my stomach. I sat in the car with Renee and Charlie. "Are you alright?", Charlie asked. I groaned, "Um yeah, kind of".

We parked outside in the garden, everyone was outside talking away. People admiring the house which was situated near the woods. I felt my nerves bubble inside me and I felt sick. Renee grabbed my hand and murmured, "Everything will be fine, I love you baby". Charlie took my arm and we walked up the steps of the house which was lined with a white carpet. "Okay baby, this is it", Charlie whispered and we walked towards the room.

Edward was striking handsome as he stood waiting at the alter, wearing a black tux. My heart skipped as we walked slowly up the aisle. Everyone was taking photos and gasping at me. I seen Mike Newton looking bored and angry in the 3rd row. I stood in front of Edward and took his ice cold hand. His marble skin stared at me. His bronze eyes looked into mine.

"I do", Edwards's voice said and everyone awed. The priest stared at me waiting. I just glanced panicky at Edward unable to speak. "Err Miss Swan you may speak", the priest said. I just opened my mouth and looked down at everyone's gawping face. "Bella", Edward whispered squeezing my hand. I looked towards my friends, Mike was sitting up straight eyeing me. I glanced at Charlie , Renee, Phil, Sue and Billy. They all just sat there waiting. Then it happened.

"I can't, I'm so sorry Edward. But I can't!", I said and let go of his hand. I rushed off the alter and ran down the aisle, I was crying and my body was shaking. I didn't know where to go or what to do. Had I chosen the right thing?.

I ran out of the Cullen's house and rushed towards my red van which was in the garden. I pulled open the door and got in, trying not to damage my dress. I started the car, my hands shaking and made my way to my destination.

I stopped the car and got out, my head was dizzy and my body was weak, what was I doing?. I stood in the middle of the road and looked for him. I began to sob harder again. I closed my eyes, not imagining the state I was in. Then I began to panic. What if he wasn't talking to me after what I'd done?, what if he didn't care about my feelings. I closed my eyes wishing for me to wake up out of the nightmare. When I heard his voice.

"Bella?, what the hell are you doing here?". My heart hammered in my ribcage and I opened my eyes and seen him standing three steps away from me. He looked so handsome, with his messy black hair all stuck up from running. "Bella?", He asked walking towards me, edging closer. He stared at me waiting for me to reply but I didn't, I just bent in a pushed my lips onto his in eagerness. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I kissed him. As his tongue touched mine, my body went numb.

"Aren't you suppose to be at your wedding?", Jacob asked as soon as we stopped kissing. "I left, I couldn't Jake", I whispered taking hold of his hand. "What do you mean?", Jacob asked his voice getting curious. "I couldn't say I do. It didn't feel right. I wanted you Jacob Black, all along I've loved you", I murmured hugging him tightly. "And how did this come to your head?", He laughed. "When I seen Emily and Sam so happy about their baby and I just seen you walking in and I felt something Jake, even at your house party, I just knew there was something there", I replied. He squeezed my hand and I murmured, "I love you Jacob Black and I always will". He just bent over and kissed my forehead and then laughed, "Also you look beautiful but you smell horrible". I looked at him, of course I would smell horrible, I had spent the morning with vampires.

We ended up going to the place where he had though me how to ride the motor bikes. It was quiet and nobody would find us there. "So you really left that bloodsucker at the alter?", Jacob asked as he stopped the rabbit. I sighed, "Yeah I did it all for you Jacob Black, are you happy". "Yep I am the happiest man on this planet", He grinned and began to kiss me.

We got of the car and he laughed, "What are you going to do in the dress?". I looked down at my white gown and giggled, "Haven't a clue". We talked about everything for ages, just holding each others hand and watching the waves.

*

"Bella Honey!", Renee squealed running into Billy's house. "Mom, I'm so sorry", I said hugging her. "its fine baby, we got so worried. We didn't know where you went", Renee said as Charlie walked in. "Bells, what happened I though you loved Edward", Charlie said. I glanced at Jake and said, "Well I was making the wrong choice because I love Jake". Jacob just squeezed my hand and smiled to Charlie. Renee came down to me and hugged me. "Edward was very lifeless after you left", Charlie said. I nodded, well he left me before he knows how it feels. "So you not going to be with the Cullen's?", Charlie asked leaning against the wall. "Err Nope, I'm going to stay with Jake and hang around with the gang up here", I replied. Charlie smiled, I knew he was delighted because he liked the guys up here. "Mom where's Phil?", I asked a while later. "Oh Phil and I had an argument. It's not going well", She whispered. I gawped at her, "What!". "Yeah we aren't working out well, I think we're on a verge of a divorce Bells", Renee said. I just blinked at her. Charlie smiled to himself, It was a great day for Charlie I though, I mean me leaving Edward at the alter and then his ex wife who he still secretly adores divorcing her husband. "But you love Phil", I said. "Yeah but. He's never home and I am getting lonely", She replied sadly. I glanced at Jacob who was staring at me, as if I had ten heads. "I love you", He mouthed.

"I have to go, Sam is waiting", Jake whispered to me as we sat around the kitchen table. "Oh alright, come over to mine later then okay", I replied. "Dad I got to go, I told Sam I would visit him", Jacob spoke, above the noise. Billy understood what he meant and smiled. Jacob bent down and kissed my forehead and then left his small, busy house through the back door. "So Bella, how do you feel?", Charlie asked taking a piece of garlic bread from the basket in the centre of the table. "Oh I feel ... Okay actually", I replied, I felt kind of surprised with my reaction to leaving Edward, I just felt happy. "That's good Bella, I'm happy you made a good decision", Renee said. Billy just sat there quietly eating his homemade, secret recipe spaghetti.

"Hey can I go over and visit Emily, see how she's keeping?", I asked Charlie as him, Renee and Billy sat in the sitting room watching the small television. "Oh sure honey, if you see Jake tell him he has to clean his room", Renee chuckled and high fived Billy. Charlie nodded and said, "Just be home early enough okay". I agreed with his curfew and left the house.

The sky was now full of clouds and the wind was icy cold. But I felt more relaxed in some oversized clothes Jacob had lent me. A pair of black cargo pants which were suppose to be ¾ lengths but on me they were dragging along the ground, plus an oversized top. I got into my van and headed down towards Emily's.

"Bella!, are you okay?", Emily said running towards me and hugged me. "Emily, I took your advice and I think I made the right choice", I smiled as we sat at the round table which was full of muffins and cookies. "Oh Bella. I'm so proud", She smiled and then touched her bump. "How long?", I asked smiling. "Five months", Emily whispered smiling. "Hey you must be hungry, you look so tiny these days", Emily said handing me a plate of cookies. "Oh thanks I am, I didn't eat today with my nerves and I passed with the spaghetti. I look tiny in these because there Jacobs", I smiled. I bit into the golden cookie and my mouth watered, Emily was such a great cook. "Well I was wondering, do you know when Sam and Jake will be back?". Emily glanced at the clock and then shrugged, "Should be soon". I smiled, I just wanted to hug Jake. "So the baby, have you got any names?", I asked resting my head in my hands. "Yes, girl maybe Eva and a boy Spencer. But I'm not sure", Emily whispered picking up a slice of toast she had made. "Aw, I love those. I bet you can't wait", I said relaxing my body. "Yeah, it will be great I mean I cant wait to have her/him. It will be perfect a little family Bella, then we are getting married. Oh I can't wait I love Sam so much, Oh and will you be a bridesmaid for me?", She smiled excitedly. "Oh god I would love you Emily!", I squealed a smile spreading across my face. "Who else will be bridesmaid?", I added taking a sup of milk from my cup. "Oh Leah and Kim", She replied finishing her toast and then put down her crust. "Oh here they are", Emily whispered folding her arms and glancing at the glass door.

"I missed you", Jacob murmured picking me up as I snuggled into him. "I missed you too, Jake", I replied and kissed his bare, warm chest. He put me down and then we sat at the table. "Paul and Quill will be over in a while, they are just having a bit of a fight, you now Paul", Sam said holding onto Emily's scared hand. Jacob began to scoff down some muffins and then smiled at me. "So Emily, how is the baby?", Jake asked with his mouth full. "Manner Jake and he's great!", Emily laughed as Sam caressed the baby bump. "Sorry, is it a boy?", Jake replied going a light red. "Nope we're not sure, though it feels like a boy kicking me all the time", Emily giggled. When Jacob finished eating he touched my arm and glanced at the door. I nodded and whispered, "I'm going to use the bathroom". Sam nodded and went onto kiss Emily. As soon as I left the room, I waited upstairs for Jake. When I heard his footsteps my heart hammered. "Oh Bells, I love you", He whispered hugging me tightly. "Jacob Black, I love you so much more", I replied as he bent in and kissed my lips. He ushered me into a small, dark room and shut the door. I giggled, "Jacob what are you doing!". He just sighed and replied, "I've always wanted to do this", and wrapped his strong arms around me and began to kiss me. I giggled with the touch of his lips against my pale skin. "God Jacob what age are you, 16?", I chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Bella age is just a number, it doesn't matter. I don't look 16 I have a body of a 22 year old anyway", He smiled and nuzzled my neck.


End file.
